


Cold

by Nerd5sky



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: References to Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd5sky/pseuds/Nerd5sky
Summary: Another work written for my English class. Yeah!





	Cold

Bloody hate the cold. The wind, the snow, the sense that everything on your body feels like it is falling off and the ice. Hate the ice. Hate everything about winter. Short days. Long nights. But most of all is the cold. Cold is death. Once a thing dies, it is filled with the cold. Doesn’t matter where or how warm it is outside. The cold comes for us all eventually. Some sooner than others. But it consumes all. Even the universe will fall to it, some day. 

The heat of others. I bathed in it. Nothing. It did nothing. A faint orange red glow, on the horizon. I know what causes it. I know that it will be the last time I see it. For me, this is the end. I know what has to be done. To be warm once more. I look down. 30 stories. The cold, hard concrete waits for me. The Sun rises higher in the sky. The city below me awakes. Awakes for nothing. Nothing special will happen today. The knife I kept by my side for all those long years is gone. I threw it. I miss it. I miss its comfort. Its hard, sharp metal blade. The one that sucks the heat out. But it is gone. All of it is gone. Everything. Questions rise up around me. The people have seen me. The faint ringing of a phone can be heard. I stay there. Waiting. Waiting until a crowd has formed. The roar of the helicopter. The distant shouting of men and women trying to coax me back from the ledge. I block them all out. Just me, watching the sun rise.

For now, the heat within my body is all that is keeping me warm. The clothes I wrapped myself in doing little to keep the cold out. I wish for the Sun to come back. To cover us in its warming glow. But it does little to warm me. 

There is little that can warm me anymore. 

A long time ago, I had a family. They are gone. 

A long time ago, I had friends. They are gone.

A long time ago, I had a conscience.

It is gone.

Everything is gone. All burned and turned to ash. They all left nothing to me. They meant nothing to me. Not then. Not now. I vowed to leave a mark on this Earth. Instead, I left a mark on the people. Their happiness and hatred. Their satisfaction and sorrow. They can keep it all. They kept it all until their last breath. 

The wind picks up, almost blowing me off the building. Have half an idea to let it. I look over the edge. I stare down in wonder, at the people as small as ants. I took one step. And another. The tips of my feet hanging over the edge. 

Look at them. Just look at them. How standing on the edge of a building draws a crowd. Their stares of confusion will do nothing to dissuade me. Those with stares of certainty don’t do anything. 

I look back up. I breath in through my nose. Out of my mouth. I prepare for the journey.

Goodbye


End file.
